Der Blick nach Osten
by Megchen
Summary: Éowyn ist verlassen und enttäuscht worden.Faramir ebenfalls. Wie zwei Menschen aus Mittelerde es schafften, sich gegenseitig zu heilen.[Story completed]
1. Minas Tirith

Uploaded: 1. Juni 2004  
  
Titel: Der Blick nach Osten  
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Teil: 1/3  
  
Pairing: Éowyn/Faramir  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte, die in "Herr der Ringe" erwähnt werden, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors: Dieser erste Teil von insgesamt dreien hört sich vielleicht etwas nacherzählt an, aber das kann ich nicht ändern, da ich diese Geschichte darüber, wie sich Éowyn und Faramir kennengelernt haben, handeln lassen möchte und dafür brauchte ich Éowyns Vorgeschichte, bevor sie in die 'Häuser der Heilung' gebracht wurde. Ich habe hierbei die Handlung im Film und im Buch etwas vermischt, ich hoffe, es stört niemanden. Und jetzt: Enjoy :-). Ich würde mich über Lob sowie auch über Kritik sehr freuen!  
  
Der Blick nach Osten  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war nun endgültig vorbei, die Schlacht hatte begonnen. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, selbst wenn sie den Wunsch gehabt hätte zu fliehen, wäre es ihr längst nicht mehr möglich gewesen.  
  
Um sie herum drängten sich hunderte, nein, sogar tausende von Pferdeleibern. Sie beide waren nun ein Teil der Armee, Théodens Armee, die zur Schlacht auf dem Pelennor ritt und Gondor zu Hilfe kam, obwohl sie im Grunde gar nicht hierher gehörten. Dernhelm und sein kleiner Freund oder besser Éowyn, die Schildmaid Rohans und Meriadoc Brandybock aus dem Auenland.  
  
Sie sah über den Helm, den der Hobbit aufhatte auf die große Ebene vor ihnen, die sich nun stetig mit gepanzerten Reitern füllte. Nachdem diese Schlacht vorüber war, würde hier wohl sehr lange kein saftiges Gras mehr wachsen. Wenn sie unterliegen sollten, würde in ganz Mittelerde nie wieder etwas so schönes wie grünes, saftiges Gras existieren, sondern nur braune, vertrocknete Halme.  
  
Doch daran durfte sie im Moment nicht denken, sie war hier, um genau wie Merry für alles zu kämpfen, was sie liebte - für Éomer, Rohan, Théoden und...Aragorn. Aragorn, der sich gestern abend einfach davongemacht hatte, ohne ihr ein Wort zu sagen. Es war Zufall gewesen, dass sie ihn noch kurz hatte sprechen können, doch nun wünschte sie sich, dieses Gespräch hätte nie stattgefunden.  
  
Sie liebte einen Schatten, eine Idee - mehr nicht. Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Ihr war klar, dass er Arwen liebte, diese Frau, diese Elbin, von der er das schöne Schmuckstück hatte, dass er immer um den Hals trug. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren gab es immer noch diesen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, schließlich war Arwen nun weit weg und sie, Éowyn, war bei ihm und stand ihm in dieser schweren Stunde zur Seite. Aragorn mochte sie und das brach ihr das Herz. Er hätte sie genauso gut hassen können, sie würde den gleichen Schmerz empfinden, den sie jetzt empfand, da er nur ihre Freundschaft wollte, sonst nichts.  
  
Die Schildmaid Rohans hatte die Bekanntschaft eines Fremden gemacht, der sie so akzeptierte, wie sie war, der bis jetzt als einziger Mensch, außer ihrem Bruder Éomer verstand, dass auch sie würdig genug war, um eine Waffe zu tragen und sie auch zu benutzen. Sie war fähig zu kämpfen und würde das auch tun.  
  
All die Jahre, in denen Grima Schlangenzunge immer mehr Einfluss auf ihren Onkel und König - Théoden - gewonnen hatte, hatte sie im Dunkel gedämmert, da sie ihn nicht vom Einfluss Grimas befreien konnte, doch mit der Hilfe der Fremden aus den verschiedensten Teilen Mittelerdes, mit der Hilfe eines Elben, eines Zwergs, eines Waldläufers aus dem Norden und mit der Hilfe Gandalf des Weißen war es schließlich gelungen, Sarumans Macht, die Grima für ihn ausübte zu brechen und Théoden war wieder der Herrscher von Rohan, den sie alle gekannt und geschätzt, ja sogar geliebt hatten.  
  
Sie war wie eine Pflanze, die das Licht der Sonne nötig hat, im Schatten gestanden und hilflos, ja sogar wehrlos gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie sich um ihren Onkel gekümmert, aber sie hatte ihn nicht zu heilen vermocht, das war erst durch Gandalf gelungen. Der weiße Zauberer hatte König Théoden von dem schwarzen Schatten befreit, der sich über ihn gelegt hatte und damit der Schildmaid Éowyn unwissentlich den Anfang eines neuen Lebens geschenkt.  
  
Das neue Leben, dass nun vielleicht zu Ende gehen würde. Doch sie empfand keine Angst, sie war sich der Gefahr bewusst, sie suchte diese Gefahr.  
  
Auch Théoden ritt in diese Schlacht und ihr Onkel war immer so etwas wie ein Vorbild für sie gewesen. Seit ihr Vater nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, hatte sich ihre Bewunderung auf König Théoden verlagert, denn dieser Mann hatte viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihrem Vater.  
  
Er schien sehr wohl zu verstehen, dass sie nicht bereit war, das Leben einer einfachen Frau aus Rohan zu führen, er schien zu verstehen, dass sie sich nicht nur zu verteidigen wusste, sondern dass sie auch kämpfen, auch angreifen konnte. Weshalb sonst hätte er sie als seine Nachfolgerin bestimmt, da er wusste, dass dies die letzte Schlacht war, in die er ritt. Da Théodred tot war, hatte er die Person ausgewählt, die ihm am fähigsten erschien, Rohan zu schützen und vor Gefahren zu verteidigen - sie, Éowyn.  
  
Doch auch Théoden wusste nicht alles, er wusste nicht, dass auch sie nun in die Schlacht reiten würde, um dort den Tod und sogleich auch endlich die Erlösung von all ihren Qualen, seelischen wie auch körperlichen, die ihr ohne Zweifel in der Schlacht zugefügt werden würden, zu finden. Théoden hätte das auch nicht zugelassen, genau wie Éomer, der sie und den Hobbit, der nun vor ihr auf dem Pferd saß , mit seiner Aussage, sie beide sollten wohl lieber im Lager bleiben, schwer gekränkt hatte.  
  
Doch Éomer und Théoden konnten sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass es Männer in Rohan gab, die sich nichts daraus machten, für ihr Volk und ihr Land zu kämpfen, die lieber an ihren warmen Herdfeuern geblieben wären, anstatt Frau und Kinder zu verlassen und mit ihrem Herrn in den sicheren Tod zu reiten. Sie waren hier und schlotterten wahrscheinlich schon beim Anblick der Waffen ihrer Feinde mit den Knien. Und ihr sollte es versagt bleiben, zu kämpfen, wo sie mehr Mut besaß als einige der tapfer aussehenden Reiter Rohans?  
  
Auch die Bewohner Rohans mussten anscheinend noch lernen, dass Tapferkeit nicht davon abhing, welches Geschlecht eine Person hatte oder ob sie noch so klein war. Da sie nun nicht mehr weit von Minas Tirith entfernt waren, war die Nervosität der Männer deutlich zu spüren. Das wirkte sich auch auf die beiden so ungleichen Personen aus, die zu zweit auf einem braunen Hengst saßen. Jederzeit konnte einem der Männer, die neben ihnen ritten, auffallen, dass der Hobbit nun doch mit in die Schlacht reiten wollte und wenn Merry enttarnt wurde, waren auch Éowyns Pläne verloren.  
  
Sie waren gemeinsam losgeritten und würden auch gemeinsam ankommen, wo auch immer es sein würde. Sehr sicher würden sie gemeinsam in den Tod reiten, Éowyn spürte, dass der Hobbit vor ihr unmerklich zitterte, auch er musste Angst haben, aber er fühlte sich, genau wie sie, verpflichtet, für seine Freunde zu kämpfen, zu kämpfen, um den Fall von Minas Tirith zu verhindern, um Saurons Streitmacht wenigstens etwas zu schwächen und vielleicht auch für einige Zeit lang außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
  
Das Geräusch der vielen Pferdehufe, die über den Boden der Ebenen, durch die sie ritten, donnerten, machte eine Unterhaltung vollkommen unmöglich, doch Merry und sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Sie hatte ihn am Abend vor der Schlacht ermutigt, seinen Wert für die Gemeinschaft zu erkennen und mitzukämpfen. Durch ihre Worte hatte er das erste mal erfahren, was es hieß, ein Risiko einzugehen, ja vielleicht sogar in den Tod zu reiten, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. Natürlich bestand eine enge Verbundenheit zwischen seinem besten Freund Pippin, dessen Vetter Frodo und Sam, aber er hatte sich nie die Frage gestellt, ob ihre Freundschaft so stark war, dass er auch für die anderen sterben würde. Nun wusste Merry es.  
  
Auch wenn dies hier die letzte Tat des kleinen Hobbits aus dem Auenland war, es würde eine große Tat werden und wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er zusammen mit seinen Freunden sterben, denn Legolas, Aragorn und natürlich Éowyn waren bei ihm. Er wünschte sich nur mehr als alles andere, Pippin wenigstens noch ein letztes mal zu sehen. Gandalf war vor vielen Tagen mit ihm fortgeritten und damals war es Pippin nicht gut gegangen, da er unerlaubter Weise in Sarumans Palantir geblickt hatte und schreckliche Dinge gesehen haben musste.  
  
Merry war zu Tode erschrocken und völlig panisch gewesen, da er seinen langjährigen Freund noch nie so gesehen hatte, es schien, als ob er all das, was seine Art ausgemacht hatte, seine unerschütterliche Fröhlichkeit, Herzlichkeit und Güte verloren hatte.  
  
Auch dafür würde er kämpfen, er würde mit der Hoffnung kämpfen, dass vielleicht wieder alles so werden konnte wie vor dem zweiten Ringfund. Er wollte sein glückliches Leben im Auenland mit all seinen Freunden und Verwandten wieder, mehr wollte er nicht. Doch auf der gefährlichen Reise, die nun ihr Ende gefunden hatte, war er auch vielen freundlichen und vor allem bewundernswerten Personen begegnet und hatte neue Freunde gefunden. Die erstaunlichste neue Freundin ritt hinter ihm auf einem Pferd in die Schlacht, um der Stadt Minas Tirith zu Hilfe zu eilen.  
  
Das Geräusch der Pferdehufe kam langsam zur Ruhe und die riesige Armee stoppte einige hundert Meter vor der weißen Stadt Gondors, Minas Tirith. Éowyn sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie den Zustand der Stadt vor Augen geführt bekam. Die einst so strahlend weiße Stadt zeigte nun zahlreiche Löcher in den starken und soliden Mauern, viele Teile der Stadtmauer, die sich in Ringen um jeden Teil der Stadt schlängelte, die kreisförmig in mehreren Etagen hoch in die Lüfte hinaufreichte, waren von Feuer versengt und deshalb verkohlt. Dunkelheit, wo Licht herrschen sollte.  
  
Schwarz an der Stelle von weiß. Sah so auch ihrer aller Zukunft aus? Éowyn wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie dies um jeden Preis verhindern mussten.  
  
Es begann. Merry und Éowyn waren es sich beide noch nicht bewusst, da sie immer noch von Aragorns Rede ergriffen und gestärkt waren, doch es begann bereits. Die ersten Reihen der Reiter rückten vor, immer näher an die abscheulichen Kreaturen, die Mordor da ausgespien hatte, um Mittelerde in Dunkelheit zu tauchen, angefangen mit der weißen Stadt. Wenig später hatte Éowyn all ihre Gedanken verdrängt, sie war wie in einem Rausch gefangen, ihr einziges Ziel war zu überleben, sich zu verteidigen und zu kämpfen.  
  
Um sie herum ertönten Schmerzensschreie, Schwerter und auch andere Waffen, schlimmere Waffen, mit Widerhaken versehen, bohrten sich durch so manchen Harnisch, doch darüber und über den Gestank, der auf diesem riesigen Schlachtfeld herrschte, konnte sie sich keine Gedanken machen.  
  
Um sie herum herrschten Tod, Leid und Vernichtung. Doch sie hätte dem entgehen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Nun war sie hier und würde das tun, weshalb sie so viele Mühen auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie ein Schaudern durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden ging und sah wie die anderen zum Himmel. Dort waren die Neun, die Nazgûl aufgetaucht, die nun mit ihren riesigen, geflügelten Reittieren über dem Geschehen kreisten und wie plötzlich zuschlagende Naturgewalten herabstürzten, um zahlreiche Reiter mit sich zu nehmen und wenig später in den Tod stürzen zu lassen. Als sie einen Schrei hörte, wandte sie sich um und erkannte zwischen der kämpfenden Masse, nicht weit weg von sich, ihren Onkel Théoden.  
  
Er war von einem der Ringgeister mitsamt seinem Pferd umgeworfen worden und sein treues Ross lag nun halb auf ihm, unfähig sich zu rühren, sodass der Herr über Rohan unbeschreibliche Qualen durchleiden musste. Éowyn begann unverzüglich auf ihn zuzugehen, schon vor einer Weile hatten sie und Merry ihr Pferd verloren und momentan wusste sie auch nicht, wo Merry sich befand, doch so schnell sie konnte näherte sie sich nun Théoden.  
  
Kurz bevor sie bei ihm angelangt war, spürte sie, dass sich etwas Großes ihrem Onkel näherte und sah abermals gen Himmel. Was sie dort sah, verschlug ihr einen Moment den Atem. Es war der Hexenkönig von Angmar. Der Oberste der Nazgûl landete nicht weit entfernt von König Théoden und schritt langsam auf den nun wehrlosen Mann zu.  
  
Doch dann warf sich Éowyn im letzten Moment mit gezogenem Schwert zwischen den Hexenkönig und ihren Onkel. Die Kreatur durfte hier auf keinen Fall vorbeikommen, sie liebte ihren Onkel wie ihren Vater, den sie schon früh, viel zu früh, verloren hatte, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Théoden nun auch Leid zugefügt wurde. Sie bemerkte den überraschten Blick, der sie aus den schwarzen Augen, die hinter dem Helm zu lauern schienen, traf.  
  
Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass man sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Dieser kleine Soldat war wohl lebensmüde, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, es musste jedem klar denkenden Wesen einleuchtend sein, dass man, wenn man sich dem Hexenkönig von Angmar in den Weg stellte, nur mit dem eigenen Leben bezahlen konnte. Und da dieser unwürdige Mensch auch noch sein treues Reittier getötet hatte, würde er ihn vernichten.  
  
„Du Narr! Kein Mann kann mich besiegen!"  
  
Der Nazgûl lies ein schreckliches Lachen hören, doch zu seinem Erstaunen beeindruckte das den Soldaten vor ihm ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Éowyn nahm den Helm ab und lies ihn zu Boden gleiten. Ihr Blick bohrte sich geradezu in den des Hexenkönigs vor ihr. Sie hob ihr Schwert, vielleicht das letzte mal.  
  
„Ich bin kein Mann!"  
  
Mit diesem Ausruf plazierte sie einen schrecklichen, kraftvollen Hieb in die Augenlöcher des Helms des Nazgûl. Sie schrie auf, als ein unsagbarer Schmerz ihren Arm durchdrang und sich in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete, sodass sie zu Boden fiel. Um Éowyn wurde es dunkel.  
  
Gleichzeitig mit ihrem Hieb war Merry, der das Geschehen schon vor einer Weile beobachtet hatte, vorgestürmt und hatte einen zweiten, nicht minder kraftvollen Hieb in die Waden des Hexenkönigs ausgeführt. Auf dem Boden liegend und vor Schmerzen wimmernd, sah er, wie die Kreatur vor ihm buchstäblich in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten das Böse besiegt. Doch zu welchem Preis? Mit seiner letzten Kraft kroch der Hobbit zu König Théoden hinüber und sah mit einem Blick, dass dieser im Sterben lag, das nichts und niemand ihn mehr retten konnte.  
  
Tränen liefen dem Hobbit über die Wangen, als er noch ein letztes mal mit Thédeon, seinem Herrn sprach, der schließlich die Augen schloss und in eine bessere Welt hinüberglitt.  
  
Er hatte nicht erfahren, wer ihn so tapfer verteidigt hatte und das schmerzte Merry noch viel mehr als sein eigener, verwundeter Körper. 


	2. Die Häuser der Heilung

_Uploaded_: 23. August 2004

_Titel_: Der Blick nach Osten  
  
_Fanfiction_: Lord of the Rings  
  
_Rating_: PG-13  
  
_Teil_: 2/3  
  
_Pairing_: Éowyn/Faramir  
  
_Disclaimer_: Alle Figuren und Orte, die in "Herr der Ringe" erwähnt werden, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

_Beantwortung der Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe: _

_Celebne_: Danke für dein nettes Review! Hab mich sehr gefreut...hier auch _endlich_ der zweite Teil.

_Jacky's Wings_: Jup, _jetzt_ gibt es mehr. Übrigens _danke_ für deine total aufbauende Review!_(rotwerd)_ Ich hoffe, du liest dir das hier auch noch durch...

_Nun noch ein ganz großes DANKE an meine Betaleserin Susi (durchknuddel)!_

Teil 2: _Die Häuser der Heilung_

Dunkelheit. Vollkommene Dunkelheit umgab sie. Sie fühlte unerträgliche Schmerzen, die alle von einer einzigen Stelle an ihrem Körper auszugehen schienen. Angst bemächtigte sich ihrer, da sie nur aufgrund des Schmerzes sicher sein konnte, nicht tot zu sein. Doch hatte sie nicht sterben wollen, war das nicht ihr Ziel gewesen? Es hatte sehr schnell vorbei sein sollen, doch statt ihre seelischen Schmerzen ein für alle mal zum Erlöschen zu bringen, hatte dieses Vorhaben ihr nur noch zusätzliche körperliche Schmerzen beschert. Nun lag sie hier und wimmerte leise, da sie ihren Körper nur spüren konnte, weil er überall schmerzte.

Éowyns Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen scheiterte und als sie ihren rechten Arm leicht anhob, biss sie sich auf die Lippen, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Das wäre ihr im Moment sowieso nicht möglich gewesen, da sie viel zu schwach war, um lautere Geräusche als ein heiseres Krächzen von sich zu geben.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, auch wenn sich ihr geschundener Körper nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte. Sie war mit Merry in die Schlacht geritten, um Aragorn noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen, ihm beistehen zu können. Éowyn hatte eine glorreiche Heldentat vollbringen und dann sterben wollen. Nun, sie hatte den Hexenkönig von Angmar getötet - dies war sicher eine große Tat - doch was nützte dies, wenn sie nun noch lebte und vielleicht gezwungen war, das Ende Mittelerdes mitanzusehen?

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu ihrem Onkel - Théoden. Ihm war das widerfahren, was Éowyn sich für sich selbst erhofft hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht retten können, sie war zu spät gekommen.

Doch was war mit Merry, diesem tapferen, kleinen Hobbit, der ohne zu zögern mit ihr in die Schlacht geritten war? Lebte er noch, oder war auch er an ihrer Stelle gestorben?

Um dies festzustellen, musste sie es irgendwie schaffen, ihre Augen zu öffnen, denn bis jetzt umgab sie nur nichtssagende Dunkelheit.

Mühsam schaffte sie es schließlich, ihre Augenlider einen kleinen Spalt weit zu öffnen und ließ, als sie es vollständig geschafft hatte, ein erschrockenes Keuchen hören, da die Helligkeit sie vollkommen unvorbereitet traf.

Bunte Flecken kreisten vor ihren Augen und sie fühlte sich so hilflos wie zuvor. Doch allmählich klärte sich ihr Blick und Éowyn sah auf die hohe, gewölbte Decke eines Raumes, der aus weiß getünchten Steinwänden bestand. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne brach sich an den Wänden und wurde dort reflektiert. Dies erklärte die für Éowyn im Moment fast unerträgliche Helligkeit. Sie lag in einem einfachen Bett, das eigentlich nur aus einem Rost und einem Holzrahmen bestand. Es war mit leinenem Bettzeug bezogen, das sich rauh anfühlte, wenn man darüber strich.

Neben ihrem Bett stand ein zweites, das dem ihren ähnelte, doch konnte sie die Gestalt, die darin lag, nicht sofort erkennen, da diese fast vollständig von der Bettdecke verdeckt wurde.

Als Éowyn allerdings einen zerzausten Haarschopf unter der Decke hervorragen sah, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Wenn Merry hierhergebracht worden war, und man für ihn ein Bett hergerichtet hatte, konnte er auf keinen Fall tot sein. Sicher würde er genesen, genau wie sie. Doch dann stahlen sich wieder Zweifel in ihr Herz. Wer sagte denn, dass Merry lebte und dass er, wenn er jetzt am Leben war, auch am Leben bleiben würde?

Ihr düsteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür des Zimmers, in dem Merry und sie lagen, vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und gleich darauf jemand eintrat, der sich schnellen Schrittes ihrem Bett näherte. Ein leiser Aufschrei, der wirklich eher einem Krächzen ähnelte, entwich ihren Lippen, als sie die Person erkannte, die nun am Fußende ihres Bettes stehengeblieben war und sie einfach nur mit einem ungläubigem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

Sein dunkelblondes, fast hellbraunes Haar, das von einigen helleren Strähnen durchzogen war, hing ihm etwas wirr im Gesicht und er wischte es mit einer fast ärgerlichen Geste fort. Er atmete heftig, als ob er den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer rennend zurückgelegt hätte. Ein unschöner Kratzer zeichnete sich auf seiner linken Wange ab und auf seinem Gesicht waren noch Reste des Staubes zu sehen, der bei einer Schlacht immer aufgewirbelt wurde. In seinen Augen sah sie Sorge, aber auch Erleichterung, als er einfach nur dastand und sie betrachtete.

„Éomer...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und konnte beobachten, wie sich eine verstohlene Träne ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter bahnte und dabei den Schmutz abwusch, der ihr im Weg lag.

„Weißt du, dass ich noch nie so erleichtert war, dich meinen Namen sagen zu hören, Schwester?", fragte er nun leise, setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und nahm sehr vorsichtig ihre Hand, als habe er Angst, sie könne durch unbeabsichtigt rauhe Behandlung zerbrechen. Éowyn wollte anfangen zu sprechen, doch er legte seiner Schwester seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Du bist noch sehr geschwächt und ich musste Aragorn versprechen, dass dich mein Besuch nicht zu sehr aufregt - ansonsten hätte er mich gar nicht hier hineingelassen." Nun grinste Éomer seine Schwester sogar an, als er sich vorstellte, wie Aragorn hier hereingestürmen und ihn ziemlich unsanft wieder hinausbefördern würde.

„Aragorn? Er lebt also noch?"

Der erleichterte Blick seiner Schwester traf seinen. „Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du nun wahrscheinlich tot.", stellte er ziemlich trocken fest.

Eine Weile schwieg Éowyn und er wollte sie gerade nach dem Grund fragen, als sie doch wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Als ich aufwachte, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn ich in der Schlacht gestorben wäre. Denn deshalb habe ich ja mitgekämpft. Ich wollte für die in die Schlacht reiten, die ich liebe und auch für sie sterben. Ich wollte alle meine seelischen Schmerzen durch körperliche Schmerzen abtöten. Doch das muss sich für dich jetzt alles sehr verwirrend anhören."

Sie sah Éomer an. „Aragorn konnte meinen Körper heilen, aber nicht mein Herz. Dieses Herz schlägt noch und jeder Schlag verursacht mir nur neue Pein. Doch dass du hier bei mir bist, lindert diese Pein ungemein."

Éomer drückte ihre Hand und erwiderte sehr leise: „So ist meine Schwester der Meinung, dass sie nur durch Aragorns Liebe geheilt werden kann?"

Als Éowyn mit Tränen in den Augen nickte, sah es so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wolle, doch er schloss seinen Mund wieder, ohne dass ein Ton ihm entwichen wäre.

Die beiden Geschwister fuhren auf, als die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde und einige heilkundige Frauen in den Raum traten. Auf ein Nicken von Éomer betteten sie Merry sanft auf eine mitgebrachte Trage und verließen dann mit dem Hobbit den Raum.

Auf den fragenden Blick Éowyns teilte er ihr mit: „Sie bringen ihn noch einmal zu Aragorn, aber sei unbesorgt, Schwester - genau wie du wird auch der kleine Hobbit genesen."

Nachdem Éomer ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die bereits wieder kühlere Stirn gegeben hatte, verließ er sie mit den Worten:

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass Aragorns Liebe niemals dir gelten wird. Du weißt es, du wirst es akzeptieren müssen und trotzdem nicht daran zugrunde gehen. Er hat nicht deinen Körper geheilt, damit du nun vor Seelenqualen stirbst. Bedenke immer wer du bist, Schwester. Du brauchst keinen Waldläufer aus dem Norden, um weiterzuleben."

Damit schloss sich die Tür hinter ihrem Bruder und sie war wieder einmal allein. Allein mit sich selbst und ihren Gedanken. Doch nun wusste Éowyn, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie musste die Gedanken an Aragorn aus ihrem Kopf verbannen, sonst konnte sie unmöglich genesen. Es würde eine harte Prüfung werden, doch sie würde sie bestehen, dessen war sich die Schildmaid Rohans sicher.

Einige Tage später fiel das morgendliche Sonnenlicht nur gebremst durch die Blätter der Bäume, die in den Gärten, die sich hinter den Häusern der Heilung befanden, auf den Boden, auf dem saftiges, grünes Gras und ein wahres Meer von wild blühenden Blumen wuchsen.

Auf ihrem Weg trafen sie auch Éowyns Gesicht und das Licht spiegelte sich in den Freudentränen, die ihr über die Wangen rannen. Sie war frei - frei, nicht mehr in ihrem Zimmer ausharren zu müssen, sondern hier draußen in den wundervollen Gärten Minas Tiriths umherwandern zu können.

Um dieses Privileg zu erringen, hatte sie so manchen Kampf mit ihren Pflegern ausfechten müssen. Doch schließlich war es ihr gelungen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie durch den Einfluss von Sonnenlicht und frischem Wind viel eher genesen würde, als in einem stickigen Krankenzimmer. Lachend sah sie sich selbst vor Augen, entschlossen um die ersehnte Freiheit kämpfend:

„Ich möchte euch wahrlich nicht verletzen, aber wenn _ich_ sage, es ist besser für mich, an der frischen Luft zu sein und endlich einmal wieder den Duft von Blumen einzuatmen, unter Bäumen umherzugehen, deren Blätter im Wind leise rascheln, dann _ist_ das auch so. Ich werde keine andere Entscheidung akzeptieren, ihr _müsst_ mich einfach hinauslassen! Ich möchte ja nicht den ganzen Tag draußen verbringen, sondern nur ein paar Stunden - ist das etwa zuviel verlangt?"

An ihr energisches Verhalten dachte Éowyn nun etwas beschämt zurück, aber es war ihr wenigstens von Nutzen gewesen. Ihre regelmäßigen Spaziergänge durch die Gärten Minas Tiriths hatten auch zur Folge, dass sie allmählich immer sicherer auf den Beinen wurde. Am Anfang hatte sie stirnrunzelnd hinnehmen müssen, dass eine ihrer Pflegerinnen sie begleitete.

An sich war das nicht schlimm, da sie alle Menschen, die in den Häusern der Heilung arbeiteten, auf irgendeiner Weise liebgewonnen hatte und mochte. Doch diese Frauen setzten immer voraus, dass sie sich bei ihren Spaziergängen langweilen würde und deshalb dringend Unterhaltung benötigte. Dabei wäre sie doch viel lieber alleine gewesen, um nachzudenken. Sie brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für sich, um die unlängst geschehenen Ereignisse besser verarbeiten zu können.

Nun, da sie fast vollkommen sicher gehen konnte, durfte sie zum Glück alleine umherschlendern und eine fast absolute Stille genießen, die nur vom Gezwitscher der Vögel und vom leisen Flüstern des Windes unterbrochen wurde.

Ein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall ließ sie sich an einem Pfeiler der massiven Mauer abstützen, die die Gärten schützend umgab. Beinahe erleichtert schloss sie die Augen, da sie das erste mal seit Stunden nicht darauf achten musste, nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Denn wenn sie ihn verlor, musste sie gleichzeitig zugeben, dass sie doch noch nicht ohne Begleitung auskam und Éowyn hätte sich keine grausamere Strafe ausdenken können, als wieder diesen geschwätzigen Personen ausgeliefert zu sein, die sich 'Heilerinnen' nannten. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, traf ihr Blick auf hellblaue Augen, die sie besorgt musterten.

„Ist Euch nicht wohl?"

Wieder traf sie der besorgte Blick des Mannes, der wie aus heiterem Himmel vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Er war groß und schlank, machte aber trotzdem den Eindruck, viele Schlachten miterlebt zu haben. Nach seinen blauen Augen, die einen leicht traurigen Ausdruck innehatten, fiel ihr sein halblanges, rotbraunes Haar auf, dass ihm lockig über die Schultern fiel.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Éowyn, dass sie den Mann vor sich viel zu genau musterte, um sich noch höflich zu verhalten. Beschämt senkte sie kurz den Blick, nahm aber ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wahr, als sie ihm erneut in die Augen sah.

„Verzeiht, es war etwas unhöflich von mir, mich so hinterrücks anzuschleichen und mich dann nicht einmal vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Faramir, ich bin der Sohn des Truchsessen von Gondor. Nun...eher gesagt müsste ich nun sogar der Truchsess selbst sein, denn Denethor ist tot...".

Er schwieg eine Weile und fragte dann: „Wärt ihr so freundlich, mir Euren Namen zu nennen?"

Sie schluckte leicht und antwortete: „Ich bin Éowyn, man nennt mich auch 'Die Schildmaid Rohans'." Als sie die respektvolle Haltung bemerkte, die Faramir nun unwillkürlich annahm, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Mein Titel tut aber nichts zur Sache...ich...ich nahm an der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern teil und eigentlich wollte ich von dort auch nicht wieder zurückkehren, jedenfalls nicht lebend. Ihr seht also, dass Ihr mir keinerlei Respekt entgegenbringen müsst, schon gar nicht für ein solch feiges Vorhaben."

Erstaunt hielt sie inne. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihrem eigenen Bruder verraten, weshalb sie mit in die Schlacht geritten war und nun erzählte sie es diesem schweigsamen Mann, den sie vor wenigen Minuten zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte? Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Doch als Faramir ihr fast auffordernd seine Hand entgegenstreckte, legte Éowyn die ihre vertrauensvoll hinein und schweigend gingen sie ein Stück an den herrlich blühenden Blumenbeeten vorbei.

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?", vernahm sie mit einem Mal wieder seine ruhige, sehr sanft klingende Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich zu lange geschwiegen habe."

Als diese Worte ihren Mund verließen, wusste sie genau, dass sie nie etwas wahreres als das gesagt hatte. Es tat so unendlich gut, einem Menschen nur ein paar Sätze zu sagen und zugleich zu wissen, dass er auch das von ihr Unausgesprochene verstand und akzeptierte.

„Doch das, wovon Ihr redet, ist mir nicht so fremd, wie Ihr vielleicht glaubt." Éowyns fragender Blick traf diese unergründlich scheinenden, blauen Augen und Faramir fuhr fort, zu sprechen.

„Auch ich bin in die Schlacht geritten, um zu sterben. Ich wollte sterben, da ich die Liebe meines Vaters anders nicht erringen konnte. Er sprach es nicht aus, aber ich weiß, dass er mir auftrug, in die Schlacht zu reiten, um auf dem Schlachtfeld ruhmreich zu sterben. Nur dann war ich in seinen Augen genau so viel wert wie mein älterer Bruder Boromir. Boromir gehörte einst der Gemeinschaft des einen Ringes an, er wurde jedoch getötet. Die Überreste seines Horns, des Horns von Gondor, das er stets um den Hals trug, wurden bei uns angespült. Das brach meinem Vater das Herz.

Boromir hatte stets einen besonderen Platz im Herzen meines Vaters, einen Platz, dem ich nie auch nur ansatzweise nahe kommen konnte. Die Heiler hier konnten meine körperlichen Wunden erstaunlich schnell heilen, doch meine Seele schmerzt noch immer.

Vielleicht ist das eine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten...ich habe Euch schon lange von Weitem zugesehen, wie Ihr in diesen wunderschönen Gärten umherwandeltet. Bei allen anderen, die hier die Behandlung der Heilkundigen genießen, entdeckte ich die wiederkehrende Lebensfreude in ihren Gesichtern. Nur über Euch schien ein unsichtbarer Schatten zu schweben - so wie auch über mir."

Éowyn sah ihn eine Weile an und brachte kein einziges Wort über die Lippen. Doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das sie beinahe glücklich erscheinen ließ.

„So suchtet ihr den Tod, um Liebe zu erlangen, während ich den Tod suchte, um die Liebe in meinem Herzen auszulöschen. Mir scheint, wir beide haben endlich eine uns verwandte Seele gefunden."


	3. Edoras

_Uploaded_: 28. Mai 2005

_Titel_: Der Blick nach Osten

_Fanfiction_: Lord of the Rings

_Rating_: PG-13

_Teil_: 3/3

_Pairing_: Éowyn/Faramir

_Disclaimer_: Alle Figuren und Orte, die in "Herr der Ringe" erwähnt werden, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien und nicht mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Danke **an meine Beta _mazipaan_, ohne die ich so manches Mal verloren wäre...

_Beantwortung der Reviews, über die ich mich sehr gefreut habe: _

_Viechle: _Mein Stil wird besser, umso mehr ich schreibe? _°kritisch guckt°_ Also ich merke da keinen Unterschied, aber wenn du meinst... und zu dem 'lange dauern' geb ich jetzt mal lieber keinen Kommentar ab _°hust°_ Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch der letzte Teil.

_Celebne: _Das mit dem 'schnell weiterschreiben' hat wohl echt nicht so funktioniert, wie ich mir das gedacht hatte...aber immerhin, die Story ist hiermit an ihrem Ende angelangt und ich hoffe, es ist wenigstens ein bischen was geworden _°smile°_

_Jacky's Wings: _So, hier kommt endlich das nächste und zugleich auch letzte Kapitel. Und auch hier werden die Charaktere sich weiterhin 'mittelalterlich' unterhalten _°grins°_ Musste beim Schreiben immer an dein Review denken und aufpassen, dass ich auch ja diese bestimmten Ausdrucksformen verwende...

_mazipaan: _Hey, find ich schön, dass du mir auch ein Review dagelassen hast _°knuff°_ Diesmal habe ich alle 'Knuddelsätze' vernichtet...zufrieden? _°smile°_

**°°°**

Hoffnungsspendendes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster der kleinen Kapelle und ergoss sich auf den Boden, der weitgehend aus Lehm und grob behauenen Steinen bestand. Einige der Anwesenden kniffen geblendet die Augen zu, doch Éowyn schien genauso zu strahlen wie die Sonne.

Ihr weißes Kleid schmiegte sich anmutig an ihren Körper und ihr blondes Haar, das im Licht der Morgensonne wie mit Goldfäden durchwirkt aussah, fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft war nicht sehr groß. Es waren nur ihre engsten Freunde gekommen, doch diese füllten die kleine Kapelle bereits, auf den Bänken war kein einziger Sitzplatz mehr vorhanden.

Éowyns Blick senkte sich und traf den Rosies, die ihr augenblicklich zulächelte. Rosie hatte sich sofort bereiterklärt, zusammen mit Merry den Part der Trauzeugen zu übernehmen und die beiden Hobbits machten den Eindruck, sich sehr darüber zu freuen, ja, dies sogar als besondere Ehre anzusehen.

Vorsichtig, beinahe schüchtern drückte Éowyn nun Faramirs Hand, als habe sie Angst, er könne sich doch noch dagegen entscheiden, ihr Mann zu werden. Doch als sie ihm in seine faszinierenden, blauen Augen sah, die sie immer mit der Farbe des Meeres verglich, obwohl ihre Augen das Meer noch nie erblickt hatten, wusste sie, dass all ihre Ängste und Sorgen unberechtigt waren.

Faramir strahlte in diesem Moment so viel Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme aus, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Sanft strich er ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange, schob eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Erleichterung durchflutete Éowyn, als sie noch einmal in die Schar der Gäste blickte und sich dann gemeinsam mit Faramir dem Pfarrer von Edoras zuwandte.

°°°

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem sie Faramir zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Es kam ihr vor, als kenne sie den Mann neben sich schon seit Jahren, doch dieses Gefühl hatte sie auch schon bei ihrer ersten Unterhaltung beschlichen. Glücklich lächelnd war sie, nachdem Faramir sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, in die Häuser der Heilung zurückgekehrt.

Aus den Gesichtern der Heilerinnen sprach Erstaunen, als Éowyn sich für die Erlaubnis, in den Gärten Minas Tiriths spazieren zu gehen bedankte und sich ohne Anstalten zu machen wieder in ihr Bett begab.

Schlafen konnte sie jedoch noch lange nicht. Sie lag mit verträumtem Blick in den Kissen und konnte nur an den Mann denken, der sie ernst genommen und sich lange mit ihr unterhalten hatte. Dies war nun etwas besonderes für sie, da die übrigen Menschen um sie herum - und dazu zählte auch ihr Bruder - der Meinung waren, sie brauche Ruhe und in ihrer Nähe deswegen nur im Flüsterton sprachen, wenn sie sich überhaupt an sie wandten.

Sie sah seine strahlend blauen Augen vor sich, den besorgten Blick, mit dem er sie gemustert hatte. Und doch hatte dieser Blick rein gar nichts mit der übertriebenen Besorgnis der Heilerinnen gemeinsam. Schließlich überwog doch Éowyns Müdigkeit, doch an diesem Abend weinte sie sich nicht wie schon oft in den Schlaf, weil ihre Gedanken bei Aragorn weilten. Nun dachte sie an einen Mann, der so ganz anders war.

Ihr Herz war voller Zuversicht und Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag, an dem sie hoffentlich Faramir wieder treffen würde, der alle Sorgen und Ängste von ihr nahm.

Diese Hoffnung sollte nicht enttäuscht werden: Sie bekam von diesem Tag an die Erlaubnis, sich tagsüber in den Gärten aufzuhalten, da auch die Heilerinnen bemerkten, dass dies ihre Genesung ungemein förderte.

Sobald es ihr möglich war, wurde ihr ein Zimmer, das eigentlich nur den Heilerinnen vorbehalten war, zugewiesen. Éowyn konnte trotz der Faszination, die von Faramir ausging, nicht Tag für Tag nur mit Gesprächen und Spaziergängen verbringen.

Sie hatte den Drang, sich nützlich zu machen. Den Beruf des Heilers hatte sie zwar nicht erlernt, doch auch die Schildmaid Rohans wusste, wie man selbst schlimme Fleischwunden versorgte.

Und so hinderte sie manchen der Männer, die so tapfer für die Rettung Mittelerdes gekämpft hatten, daran, vor Schmerzen einfach verrückt zu werden. Sie flüsterte ihnen beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und kühlte ihre schweißnassen Stirnen, bevor sie mit den meist sehr schmerzhaften Operationen begann, die sogar die hartgesottensten Männer an den Rand einer Ohnmacht bringen konnten. Doch damit rettete sie viele Menschenleben, das war das wichtigste.

Sie wollte den Heilerinnen und Heilern etwas von der Hilfe zurückgeben, die sie auch ihr gegeben hatten. Das Leben bestand für sie nun daraus, sich nützlich zu machen, das Leid, das der Krieg über Mittelerde gebracht hatte, wenigstens etwas zu lindern und natürlich aus langen Spaziergängen mit Faramir, den sie Abend für Abend ein wenig mehr zu lieben schien, da er uneingeschränkt für sie da war und da sie sich sicher war, eine verwandte Seele gefunden zu haben.

Als Éowyn eines Morgens aus dem schon grellen Sonnenlicht in den abgedunkelten Raum trat, in dem einer ihrer Patienten lag, erschrak sie zutiefst, als sie die Person erkannte, die neben dem Bett des Mannes saß und diesen mit leiser Sorge im Blick betrachtete.

Er hörte, wie sie erschrocken die Luft einsog und wandte seinen Blick nun ihr zu. Aragorn stand auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. Nachdem er vor ihr stand und sie ihn immer noch wortlos ansah, begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Euch hier anzutreffen, Éowyn. Wie ich sehe, sind eure körperlichen Wunden vortrefflich geheilt. Sind es eure seelischen ebenfalls?"

Er stand nun sehr nahe vor ihr, für Éowyn fast zu nahe, ergriff ihre Hand und streichelte sanft darüber. Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihm ihre Hand entreißen - alles an ihr sträubte sich dagegen, Zärtlichkeiten von diesem Mann zuzulassen. Sie wusste doch, dass seine wahre Liebe und Zärtlichkeit nur einer Person galt und das war Arwen. Doch gegen diese einfache Berührung, diese simple Geste der Zuneigung war sie machtlos. Ein Wimmern entrann ihrer Kehle, bevor sie endlich ihre Sprache wiederfand.

„Ja, meine körperlichen Wunden wurden durch Euch geheilt, Aragorn, wofür ich Euch sehr dankbar bin. Doch meine seelischen Wunden, die Ihr mir zugefügt habt, sind durch Faramir geheilt worden. Glaubt nun bitte nicht, dass er mir Euch ersetzen soll, denn das kann er nicht. Er bedeutet mir inzwischen sehr viel mehr als Ihr. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass wir einander irgendwann einmal in die Augen blicken können, ohne Schuldgefühle zu empfinden. Eine Freundschaft mit Euch wäre mir sehr viel wichtiger als die albernen, schwärmerischen Gefühle, die ich vor einiger Zeit noch für Euch hegte."

Sie löste ihre Hand aus Aragorns Händen, trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Meine Gefühle für Faramir sind ganz anderer Natur. Sie sind wahrer. Nun bleibt mir nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie erwidert werden. Lebt wohl, mein König."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ langsamen Schrittes den Raum.

Als sie ins helle Sonnenlicht hinaustrat, musste sie blinzeln und sah zunächst nur Schemen, bevor sie bemerkte, dass niemand anderes als Faramir vor ihr stand. Sofort senkte sie schuldbewusst den Blick, doch als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie sein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, es ziemt sich nicht, zu lauschen und normalerweise tue ich das auch nicht. Aber ich sah Euch zusammen mit Aragorn... er hielt Eure Hand... zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich bereits den Drang, einfach fortzulaufen. Doch nun bin ich sehr froh, dies nicht getan zu haben."

Er schluckte kurz, als ob es ihm schwerfalle, weiter zu sprechen, fuhr dann allerdings doch fort: „ Deine Gefühle werden erwidert, Éowyn."

Ehe sie auch nur begreifen konnte, was dies bedeutete, lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren und er küsste sie sehr zärtlich.

°°°

Und diese wunderbare Liebesgeschichte, von der Éowyn selbst nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie einmal wahr werden würde, wurde nun durch ihre Hochzeit in Edoras zu einem Ende, aber zugleich auch zu einem neuen Anfang geführt. Nachdem sie sich das Jawort gegeben und der Pfarrer sie zu Mann und Frau erklärt hatte, schritten Éowyn und Faramir zusammen den Mittelgang entlang, bis sie vor dem Portal der Kirche standen.

Ein ausgelassenes Lachen entschlüpfte Éowyns Lippen, als ihr Brautstrauß hoch in die Luft flog. Sie würde Edoras nun zwar verlassen müssen, doch die Zukunft lag in Ithilien.

**E N D E**

**Bemerkung**_: Und wieder habe ich eine Geschichte beendet. Naja, ich hab euch ja vorgewarnt, dass das hier nur drei Teile werden würden, deswegen könnt ihr euch jetzt ja nicht beschweren °grinsel°. Bis zu einer meiner anderen Stories vielleicht? °hoff°_


End file.
